Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction
by StarstruckKittenSweets
Summary: Alice, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie meet the Mythical Pokémon Diancie, who searches for Xerneas in her struggle to create a fully-functional Heart Diamond for her Carbink people and her home. The four friends agree to help her, but on their quest to find Xerneas, they must constantly fend off thieves and villains who want Diancie and her powers for themselves.
1. A Search for Xerneas

**Hello, my faithful readers! I have a surprise for you!**

 **Yes, here it is: the very first chapter of _Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction!_ I told you guys I'd post it sometime in July, and just today I realized July was more than halfway over. So I figured, why not post the first chapter today?**

 **I only have the first two chapters done, though. I'm currently going through a writer's block with this story, although I have all the dialogue written out. I just need to convert it into the story.**

 **Like my other movie-stories, I'm trying to expand Diancie's personality. Little will be revealed now, but I had her belong to a royal Diancie Family before she came to live at Diamond Domain, and her parents were the last descendants of the family. So technically, she is the last Diancie around, making her even more valuable than she originally was. Her mother was named Glittrous, and her father was Gemtaire. That's all I'll say for now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Pokémon. I only own Alice, and she's not even in this chapter.**

* * *

1 - A Search for Xerneas

A peaceful, sparkling cavern rests beneath the valley neighboring the vast Allearth Forest. Dubbed Diamond Domain, it is home to a large colony of Carbink, and—

" _Please wait for us, Princess Diancie!_ "

...And it harbors an immature princess at best.

* * *

A beautiful pink and white creature laced with diamonds hops playfully in the cavern, passing two Carbink who hold a large crystal. She wears a gleeful smile on her face; the three Carbink chasing after her, however, do not.

Princess Diancie giggles as she leaps gracefully across the crystal "river" that flows through the cavern with ease. She continues to hop away once she reaches the other side, leaving her so-called playmates in the dust.

The smaller of the three Carbink grumbles and nods to the other two. Without speaking, the two Carbink latch themselves onto the smaller one's sides, all three of them jumping over the river at once. Once they reach the crystal bank, they break apart and continue their pursuit of the princess.

" _Princess Diancie, it's time!_ " the smaller Carbink calls out. " _Princess!_ "

The three Carbink pass a large stack of crystals and diamonds in their search, and once they do, Princess Diancie pokes her head out from behind the stack. Her pink, mitten-like hands cover her mouth as she giggles softly.

" _They didn't see me!_ " she whispers to herself. " _This game is so much fun!_ "

Unfortunately, her voice attracts a swarm of Carbink children, who immediately crowd her and chirp at her with high-pitched voices.

" _Princess!_ "

" _Please play with us, Princess Diancie!_ "

" _Shh!_ " Diancie hisses, her eyes glittering with worry. " _Be quiet!_ " The last thing she wants is for Merrick to find her.

" _Princess Diancie!_ "

Diancie flinches at her guardian's voice as he approaches her, the two larger Carbink at his side.

" _There you are!_ "

The Rock and Fairy-type giggles, placing a mitten hand on her lips once more. " _You found me!_ "

Merrick huffs in annoyance. " _I'm not playing, princess! It's almost time for you to—_ "

But he hops too far, knocking into the stack of crystals. The pile teeters before falling onto the princess's three guardians, swamping them in gleaming diamonds.

Diancie gasps. " _Merrick! Are you okay?_ "

At her words, the two larger Carbink emerge from the pile, kicking off crystals as they do. A small cleared area now surrounds Merrick, who shakes his head and glares at her.

" _I'm_ fine _, thank you!_ "

A final crystal falls from the stack and lands on his head, causing another gasp to slip out of Diancie's mouth. But as a furious Merrick shakes the crystal shard off, she giggles once again.

Merrick bites his tongue from saying anything he might later regret. Not only is it rude to talk down to the princess, he also holds feelings for her. They've been friends since Elder Dace brought her home from the Allearth Forest, as he was assigned to be her guardian, along with his two brothers, Bort and Allotrope.

" _This is no time for giggling!_ " he scolds instead, allowing some of his anger to present itself.

But his voice only coaxes laughs out of the baby Carbink that have gathered around the princess, fueling Diancie's joyous and carefree fire.

" _Princess!_ "

The Carbink crowd falls silent as the aging voice of their leader booms from the distance. Immediately, the Carbink split to create a path for the elder Carbink to step forward and reach the young princess.

" _Elder!_ " Merrick's ears redden at the sight of the colony leader.

Diancie doesn't look so ashamed, though—something Merrick admires about her. " _Dace?_ "

" _Now, Princess Diancie,_ " Dace sighs, looking at the taller Pokémon, " _you have an important duty to perform. You must not forget that._ "

Diancie's small teeth find her way to her bottom lip. How could she ever forget?

* * *

Dace takes Diancie, along with Merrick, Bort and Allotrope, to a dark, spacious room, and they stand on a ledge. Above the dark chasm below hovers an astounding large, pink and sparkling diamond, its energy flowing throughout the domain.

" _The Heart Diamond._ " Dace speaks the name with so much care and respect. " _For countless years, it had provided us with great energy and tranquility. But sadly, time has taken its toll on it. I know that someday it will die out and lose its sustaining shimmer._ "

But instead of flinching like he expected her to, Diancie smiles. " _But look how beautifully it's sparkling now. Worrying too much will make you lose your luster,_ " she giggles at Dace.

The elderly Carbink grumbles under his breath. He cannot believe how naive Diancie can be sometimes. " _Oh, please take this seriously._ "

" _Okey-dokey!_ " Diancie chirps.

" _A simple 'yes' will suffice!_ " Dace snaps.

This time, Diancie's carefree smile falls. " _Um, yes._ " She doesn't exactly find it fun to say, but she'll do it if it makes him happy.

Dace sighs before turning back to the glowing Heart Diamond. " _The sad truth is, if the Heart Diamond were ever to be lost, our domain would be finished._ "

The young princess shrugs at this news. " _You're exaggerating._ "

" _I am_ not _exaggerating!_ " Dace yells. " _Creating a new Heart Diamond is a task that only you can do, Princess Diancie._ " Diancie sighs in defeat at this; she absolutely dreads the idea of using her unstable power like this. " _Before anymore time is wasted, I want you to demonstrate your power._ "

She casts a doubtful glance in his direction before raising her hands. " _Okay, I'll do it. I mean, I'll try._ " She lifts her hands up to the Heart Diamond, but sneaks a quick look at Dace. " _...But I don't think I can._ "

" _Princess!_ "

Diancie looks a bit hurt at his outburst, but nevertheless, she turns her attention to the glowing Heart Diamond before her. She takes a deep breath and allows her mystical power to pour out of her.

A white spark flashes between her hands, and pink leaf-like sparkles form and swirl in front of her. They form into an elegant spiral, merging into the shape of a large pink mass.

" _Yes, keep going,_ " Dace encourages her.

Diancie inhales deeply and pushes her power a bit more forcefully. The pink mass expands, taking the messy shape of a large diamond before suddenly dissolving to nothing. Diancie gasps, but sighs, looking down at the ground.

" _I told you, I just can't do it._ "

Merrick hops up to her side, blinking with what he hopes is comfort. " _Princess, you will one day. After all, it's what you're here for,_ " he reminds her.

She gives him a grateful nod before turning to Dace. " _I thank you for raising me ever since I was very young, but I'm afraid I..._ "

Her words bring back a flood of memories for Dace. He'd known the royal Diancie family for a while now, as they'd live in the now-forbidden Allearth Forest many years ago and were peaceful neighbors to those who lived in Diamond Domain. They had created Heart Diamonds for the Carbink in exchange for protection from thieves and travelers.

But Diancie and her parents were their last descendants, and her parents were now dead, thanks to the Great Catastrophe caused by Yveltal and—

" _Xerneas._ "

Diancie meets the Elder Carbink's gaze with an interested glint in her eye.

" _You must go see her._ "

" _Xerneas?_ " The name sounds familiar to her, but from where?

" _That's right. Long ago, when I was journeying, there was a terrible catastrophe. This cataclysmic event occurred in the Allearth Forest, and...at the same time I found you, princess._ "

Diancie gasps. Dace had told her she'd come from the Allearth Forest, but refused to speak with her concerning her deceased parents. Was he now openly going to inform her about all she wondered?

* * *

 **Death. So much death.**

 **Energy and life sucked out of foliage and Pokémon. Vivillon and Combee fluttering away to escape the decaying forest.**

 ** _"Please, I beg you, take her! Keep her safe!"_**

 **Now, with a small pink bundle perched on his head—the newborn Princess Diancie of the royal Diancie dynasty—Dace hops away from the destruction. But being quite elderly, his energy runs out, and he finds himself trapped with a small group of Pokémon: three Oddish, a Skiddo, a Linoone, a Zigzagoon, and a Teddiursa.**

 **Death surrounds them. No escape for anyone.**

 **"** ** _My life force isn't enough,_** **" Dace mutters, placing the newborn princess down and shielding her with his body. "** ** _I'm finished!_** **"**

 **A sickly red and purple smoke inches closer, clouding the bushes around them. Up above an ear-splitting screech slashes through the air.** ** _The cause of this destruction,_** **Dace thinks bitterly.**

 **Suddenly, a beautiful blue deer-like creature leaps in front of the group of huddled Pokémon. An elegant golden shield of life forms around them, blocking the smoke and protecting the Pokémon.**

 **They're saved!**

 **But Dace feels the last of his strength deep out, and he sways before collapsing onto the ground beside the baby Diancie.**

* * *

 **When Dace awakens, he sees the Teddiursa holding Diancie, the Linoone wrapped around her small, fragile body.**

 **Standing on the hill nearby is the great blue deer from earlier. Pink waves of life surge from her form and through the ground, reviving the destroyed land around them.**

 **Xerneas.**

 **"** ** _Fairy Aura!_** **" Dace exclaims in joy, shooting up from the ground. His strength returns to his body, a smile on his face.**

 **He steals a glance at the small Diancie in the Teddiursa's arms. Nodding to the Pokémon, the Normal-type bear places the baby on Dace's head carefully. Dace smiles as he feels the baby squirm against his rocky skin.**

 _ **They've trusted me with their child—their Diancie.**_

 ** _Then that will be her name—she_** **is** ** _the last of her kind._**

* * *

" _It's because of Xerneas I am here today,_ " Dace finishes as they hop up a purple slope of Diamond Domain. " _And you are here because of her, as well, Princess Diancie._ "

As they stop and Dace looks at her, Diancie bites her lip once more. She'd never given thought to the possibility she might be alive today because of someone else. Especially from a well-respected Legendary Pokémon like Xerneas herself.

" _That's who we're going to meet?_ " If she did in fact meet Xerneas, she'd have to thank her for saving her and Dace's lives.

" _Yes, princess._ "

" _So, if I meet Xerneas, and her Fairy Aura washes over me, I'll discover my true power and actually make a Heart Diamond?_ " she asks.

" _You will!_ " Dace clarifies, smiling. " _You have to trust the Fairy Aura._ "

" _But if her Fairy Aura surged through me when I was small like you said, how come I still can't use my powers like I should?_ "

Dace nods in understanding. " _When you were a baby, a small amount reached you, but not enough to fully complete your powers. You were a child at the time, as well, so your body could not absorb the energy it required, as it did not know at the time what it needed—you hadn't yet tested your powers._ "

Diancie shifts her red gaze over to the spacious cavern around her. Carbink workers litter the areas with crystals and diamonds, and Carbink children romp around in the crystal-infested fields, their parents gazing lovingly at them.

 _This is my home,_ she realizes with a wide smile.

" _I'll do it! I'll go!_ " She allows a laugh to escape her lips for what seems to be the millionth time today. " _I always wanted to go see the outer world anyway._ "

Dace isn't too pleased at this, however, and snaps, " _You must take all of this more seriously!_ "

" _Okey-dokey!_ "

" _What will suffice?_ " the Elder Carbink growls.

Diancie jolts, but masks it with a smile. " _...A simple 'yes'? Yes!_ "

Dace sighs at the young, naive princess. How will she ever survive out in the big world?

 _I'll have to send Merrick and his brothers with her. I'm sure Merrick won't object._

* * *

The next morning, as the sun lifts over the trees, the Carbink colony gathers outside the entrance of Diamond Domain. Diancie stands with Dace, Merrick, Bort and Allotrope on the nearby grassy ledge, the Carbink children waving goodbye to their princess.

The sun peeks over the treetops, illuminating the autumn leaves. Red, orange, yellow and brown shades stare back at the princess, a large waterfall coursing down a cliff and splashing into the river. Mountains that reach the sky protect the forest from behind.

" _It's beautiful!_ " Diancie gasps, her eyes roaming along the brightly-colored forest.

 _I'm ready for anything! Xerneas, here I come!_


	2. Protecting a Princess

**Hi, guys! It's been a little while since I've updated this story, so I thought, why not?**

 **I was originally going to post it once Chapter 3 was written, but...that hasn't happened yet. I'm still in the process of writing it, as nothing's coming to mind with it. I want to make it fun for you, but I cant motivate myself to write any more of it.**

 **Perhaps once school starts, I'll be in the mood to write more of it. But honestly, who knows?**

 **FantasyLover88: Thank you very much! And I won't change too much; I simply like giving the Mythical Pokémon backstories and all to explore and strengthen their relationship with Alice and her friends. Thanks for leaving a review! :)**

 **Ivy the Snivy: Oh, I'm so nervous for that scene! I plan on telling some of it in Pikachu's POV, and some in Alice's, but I have no idea how it will turn out. And yeah, if there's one thing the newer anime episodes and movies lack, it's emotion. I remember myself and my little brother bawling at the end of _Pokémon 4ever,_ thinking Celebi had really died. And _Spell of the Unown,_ forget it. And maybe I'll have Pikachu stay "dead" for a few minutes longer? (God, that sounds horrible.) I don't know. But thank you so much for the encouragement, and thanks for reviewing! **

**"Martyn": I'll try to, don't worry. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon, or the song used in this chapter, and I never will. I only own Alice.**

* * *

2 - Protecting a Princess

"You're Alice Ketchum, right?"

My best friend Pikachu jumps off my shoulder and growls playfully as I turn around to meet the pretty lavender gaze of a fellow female Trainer. She's outfitted in a dark purple dress with white buttons, and matching purple boots that reach up to her knees. A strand of her blonde hair is held back by a violet hair clip, keeping any stray hair out of her eyes.

"Yes," I answer, a bit suspicious. How does someone from Kalos know my name already?

"I'm Astrid, and I'm a Kalos Ace Trainer," she says proudly, a smirk on her face.

 _An Ace Trainer?! She must be incredibly strong!_

"I've heard about how you've managed to defeat Viola at Santalune City and Grant at Cyllage City in only a few weeks or so. You're quite the impressive Trainer, if you ask me."

I can't restrain the blush that finds its way to my cheeks. "Thank you!"

"Pika pi," Pikachu coos from the ground.

"Would you mind battling me? My Absol's been wanting to battle a strong Trainer for a while now."

Meeting her smirk, I tip the brim of my hat over my eyes. "I never turn away from a challenge. I accept!"

"Does a three-on-three sound good to you, then?" she asks, her eyebrow wiggling playfully.

"As you wish."

* * *

The battlefield at the center of Avignon Town is now crowded with spectators, my three friends, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, on the outside of the crowd. Astrid and I stand on opposite sides of the field, ready to battle.

She smirks as she tosses a Poké Ball, and in a flash of white light, a male Pyroar appears, its fiery mane blazing with energy. Pyroar paws at the ground, ready to charge.

I nod to my Electric-type buddy, and with a battle cry, he springs forward. His red cheeks spark with electric jolts, and he bares his teeth playfully at his opponent.

 _I wanna be the very best  
_ _Like no one ever was_

"Pikachu, go!"

"Flamethrower!"

Pikachu leaps up just as Pyroar spits out a stream of searing flames. Once the fire dissolves, Pikachu lands safely behind the Fire-type, proud of his agility skills.

But Pyroar's quick to respond, and he whips around, lunging for Pikachu with his teeth bared. _A Bite attack!_

 _To catch them is my real test  
_ _To train them is my cause_

Pikachu jumps up, though, just in the nick of time. "Electro Ball!" I shout to him.

Still hovering in the air, Pikachu whips around, a ball of swirling electric energy forming at the tip of his tail. He swings himself around and fires the ball at Pyroar.

 _I will travel across the land  
_ _Searching far and wide_

The ball crashes into Pyroar, and smoke pours out from the collision. Astrid and I shield ourselves from the explosion, but once we look back, Astrid grits her teeth as Pyroar falls, defeated. Pikachu lands in front of him, panting a bit heavily.

"Fair enough," she says, recalling the Fire-type to his Poké Ball. "Now, let's see how you do against _this_ Pokémon!"

She tosses another Poké Ball, and in a flash of white light, a female Meowstic appears, her pure white fur gleaming with pride. She smirks through her half-lidded eyes, challenging me to send out a possible opponent.

 _Each Pokémon to understand  
_ _The power that's inside_

"Pikachu, come back," I yell to him. He scampers over to me, and I retrieve another Poké Ball from my belt. "Okay, then, I hope you're ready for Froakie!"

I toss the Ball in the air, and my loyal Froakie appears in front of me. I catch the Poké Ball and hold it close to me, feeling its warmth fade away.

 _(Pokémon!)  
_ _(Gotta catch 'em all)  
_ _It's you and me  
_ _(Pokémon!)  
_ _I know it's my destiny  
_ _(Pokémon!)  
_ _Yeah, you're my best friend  
_ _In a world we must defend_

Astrid doesn't seem fazed by this, though. "Meowstic, use Scratch!"

"Froakie, use Cut!"

Meowstic's claws glow a bright white color, and Froakie holds out his right hand, a small, white, sword-like weapon forming in his palm. The two of them lunge and slash at each other, jumping around each other.

 _(Pokémon!)  
_ _(Gotta catch 'em all)  
_ _A heart so true  
(_ _Pokémon!)  
_ _Our courage to pull us through  
_ _You teach me, and I'll teach you  
_ _Pokémon!  
_ _(Pokémon!)  
_ _(Gotta catch 'em all)  
_ _Gotta catch 'em all  
_ _Gotta catch 'em all_

"Nice!" I yell to him. _He's not letting Meowstic get the upper hand._ "Now, use Water Pulse!"

The small sword dissolves, and Froakie forms an orb of cool water between his white hands. He shoots it at Meowstic, but at the last second, she leaps out of the way.

The orb heads straight for my friends, who shriek and split up, just in time for the orb to hit the wall behind them. Froakie looks paralyzed with shock, and unfortunately, this costs him his caution, as Meowstic sneaks up right behind him.

 _Every challenge along the way  
_ _With courage I will face  
_ _I will battle everyday  
_ _To claim my rightful place_

Growling, Froakie leaps into the air, followed quickly by Meowstic.

"Psybeam!" Astrid orders.

"Block it with Water Pulse!" I shout.

 _Come with me, the time is right  
_ _There's no better team  
_ _Arm in arm, we'll win the fight  
_ _It's always been our dream_

Meowstic shoots out a pink and white beam filled with blue and yellow circles, and Froakie shoots out another orb of water. The two attacks collide, but in the end, Meowstic's Psybeam overpowers Water Pulse, slamming into my Froakie.

I can't restrain the gasp that slips through my lips as Froakie falls to the ground. Luckily, he's able to twist his body so he lands on his paws, but he soon slumps to his stomach, too exhausted to continue. As Meowstic lands neatly in front of her Trainer, Astrid smirks, proud of her victory.

"Well played, I guess," I tell her, returning Froakie to his Poké Ball. "You did great, buddy." With a smile, I throw another Poké Ball. "Now, Hawlucha!"

 _(Pokémon!)  
_ _(Gotta catch 'em all)  
_ _It's you and me  
_ _(Pokémon!)  
_ _I know it's my destiny  
_ _(Pokémon!)  
Y_ _eah, you're my best friend  
_ _In a world we must defend_

Hawlucha appears in front of me in striking white light, his wins folded across his form. He performs a few karate poses, proving to me he's ready for battle, and in the process, making me giggle on the inside.

"Oh, really?" Astrid returns Meowstic and tosses her last Poké Ball. "In that case, Absol, come on out!"

In a flash of white light, an Absol appears, roaring fiercely. A necklace with a rainbow-colored charm hangs around his neck.

 _Why would she send out a Dark-type like Absol when I've sent out a Fighting-type like Hawlucha?_

Astrid must see my puzzled expression, because she smirks. "Watch and learn, Ketchum."

She reaches up and touches the similar rainbow earring. Suddenly, streams of all colors explode from her jewelry—red, orange, yellow, green, blue and violet—and the charm on Absol's necklace glows a radiant white.

Immediately, Absol's form begins to change. His navy blue claws become thicker, and his white fur becomes longer and sleeker. A lock of fur falls over one eye, and wings sprout out from his back. Once the light fades away, Astrid smirks, and Absol roars again.

 _(Pokémon!)  
(_ _Gotta catch 'em all)  
_ _A heart so true  
(_ _Pokémon!)  
_ _Our courage to pull us through  
_ _You teach me, and I'll teach you  
_ _Pokémon!  
(_ _Pokémon!)  
(_ _Gotta catch 'em all)  
_ _Gotta catch 'em all  
_ _Gotta catch 'em all_

My jaw drops at the transformation of the great Pokémon. Battling a Mega-Absol? Sign me up!

"Hi Jump Kick!"

"Mega-Absol, Shadow Claw!"

Both Pokémon lunge for each other, Hawlucha's knee glowing auburn and a dark purple force coating Absol's paw. But once they collide, Absol knocks my Fighting and Flying-type away.

"Karate Chop!"

Luckily, Hawlucha bounces back and runs forward, keeping low to the ground. He slashes at Absol, but the Mega-Evolved Pokémon jumps around, dodging his attempts to strike.

Absol suddenly leaps up onto the nearby building and stares at Hawlucha down below. He jumps down, shooting out a beam of dark purple rings from his mouth.

The beam slams into Hawlucha, engulfing my Pokémon. Once it fades away, taking Hawlucha's energy with it, my Pokémon falls to the ground, and Absol lands back before his smirking Trainer.

 _(Gotta catch 'em all)  
_ _Gotta catch 'em all  
_ _Gotta catch 'em all  
_ _Pokémon!_

Sighing but smiling, I hold out Hawlucha's Poké Ball, and he returns to it safely in a jet of red light. Meanwhile, Pikachu leaps up onto my shoulder, nuzzling into my cheek.

"Mega Evolution's incredible!"

"Pika!" Pikachu agrees, his tail wagging.

Absol suddenly glows white, and in a moment, he changes back into his original form. Astrid smiles and holds out his Poké Ball, returning him.

"Astrid!"

Said Trainer turns to the side just as a tiny blonde form leaps over to her and kneels, her blue eyes wide with hope.

"Please, you're a keeper! Please take care of my brother."

From the side, a mortified, scarlet Clemont shrieks. "What are you doing?! I told you to stop this a million times!"

He hurriedly presses a button on the strap of his backpack, and an Aipom-like arm stretches out. It grabs the back of Bonnie's shirt and begins pulling her towards her brother.

"I hope you'll think about it!" she shouts after the confused Trainer.

I bite my lip, failing to hold back a giggle. Bonnie is just too much sometimes, but how can you not love her? She's adorable!

Suddenly, Pikachu's form grows stuff on my shoulder, and he growls low in his throat. "Pika!" I can't help but flinch; it's been a while since I've heard my buddy sound that scary.

"What's wrong, buddy?" I whisper.

He leaps down from my shoulder and begins running down the nearby stone steps, which lead down into an alley. I run after him, and not long afterwards, I hear the hurrying footsteps of Serena, Clemont and Bonnie right behind me.

Pikachu leads me into the alley, where five figures are seen: a woman, a man, a large red and yellow creature, a sleek, blue frog-like creature, and a pink and white creature equipped with stunning sparkles and diamonds.

The woman bears long orange hair that's pulled up into a bun, a strand of her hair hanging down, and wears a stunning black dress over orange leggings with flame patterns on them, as well as ankle-high black boots. The red and yellow creature stands next to her, and I realize it's the final evolved form of Fennekin—a Delphox.

The man, meanwhile, has dark blonde hair, and is dressed in a tight, blue jumpsuit with gray and black padding a over his knees, elbows and shoulders. He also wears black and gray boots that stretch up to his knees, and the sleek blue creature stands near him. Greninja, I think it's called. It's the final evolved form of Froakie.

And the pink creature, who looks strangely feminine and a bit confused, is surrounded by the four of them, her back to the wall. They're cornering her!

"Stop it!" I yell to them, causing them all to turn their attention to me. I run over and place myself in front of the pink creature, throwing my fiercest glare at the humans and their accompanied Pokémon. "You can't gang up on a Pokémon like that! Who do you think you are?!"

The woman with orange hair scoffs at me. "Stay out of this. I need the diamonds that only this one can make," she says, motioning to the Pokémon behind me.

 _Wait, what? You mean, this Pokémon can make diamonds?! But I thought they were only a myth! They're actually real?!_

The man rolls his eyes and turns to her. "You talk too much, Merilyn. You're not a Master Thief, you're a Master blabber-mouth."

Serena gasps from the end of the alley, Clemont and Bonnie at her side. "She's a thief!"

I think they both are. Turning to the creature behind me, I hiss between my teeth, "Run while you can!"

She nods and begins to hop over to Serena, who holds out her hand to her.

Whipping back around, I yell, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

My buddy crackles with electricity before expelling it out in the form of a powerful bolt. It shocks both Greninja and Delphox, taking both their Trainers by surprise.

"This way!" Serena calls to us.

I nod to her, and Pikachu and I run towards her and out of the alley, our new Pokémon friend right behind us.


End file.
